


Light & Dark

by forcechokemekylo



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M, not really any tags yet until I put more into the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcechokemekylo/pseuds/forcechokemekylo





	Light & Dark

Twinkling stars as far as the eye can see.

 

A smattering of planets.

 

Oh, one lonely comet just whooshed by.

 

Then we rounded a large meteor and I saw it:

 

 

The Starkiller.

 

 

It was terrifying and awe-inspiring at the same time. I've heard stories about it literally blowing planets into smithereens, leaving behind only rubble.

 

And yet, here I was. Currently in a small ship, gliding through the starry sky, headed straight for it. I've been promoted to High Ranking Officer in the First Order's Army. I'm glad, too, because I was getting sick of being in the fucking sweltering heat on Jakku. No one took me seriously there either, being a woman and all. Always with the jokes about being wimpy and how I'd get kidnapped soon enough.

 

Well jokes on them. _Enjoy sweating your asses off, boys!_ I smiled to myself at the thought.

 

"Ma'am, prepare for landing." The pilot spoke suddenly, my grin immediately disappearing. I grasped the handles on either side of me tightly. The pilot released a few gauges, relaxed his grip on the steering mechanics, and lowered the small ship into the gigantic Hangar of the Starkiller. I inhaled deeply, giving myself a short pep-talk as the ship came to a stop and shut down.

 

The cabin doors slid open, revealing two armed Stormtroopers waiting to escort me. I stood, grabbing my things, and exited the ship. The stormtrooper on my right nodded once, making sure I was ready, then both began walking. I followed behind, but not as fast as I should've been because I was taking in the sights of the Starkiller. It was so shiny and metallic everywhere. So many Stormtroopers in every direction! A few TIE-fighters were in the Hangar, one was different from the rest though. It was black and had sharp-looking guns protruding from the front.  _New model?_

 

After what seemed like forever, I was finally brought to -- what I assumed was -- my quarters. I was ushered inside but once I was in, the doors slid closed behind me, leaving me all alone. "Thanks for the warm welcome, guys." I scoffed to myself. It was a joke of course. I wasn't expecting anything nice at all.

 

Dropping my large knapsack on the floor I began to examine my new living space. It was small, obviously. I had a bed, one small table with one chair, a small closet, and a private refresher.  _At least I don't have to shower around men anymore._ _.._ No one gave me special treatment on Jakku. I had to shower at a much later time to avoid the men entirely. It doesn't matter now though.

 

I began unpacking my knapsack when I heard a rather loud knocking on my door. Before I could even respond, the door slid open.

 

"Good. You're decent." The man in the doorway grumbled. He had bright red hair and pale white skin. He looked very stoic and displeased for some reason. "I'd rather not be here right now but I have to be. Since it is too late for you to begin work you will start tomorrow morning, 6AM. I expect you in the ship's Command Center at that time  _exactly_ , in uniform."

 

I managed to stutter out a "Y-yes, sir." before he gave one last glare, spinning on his heel, and stomping down the hall.

 

 _General Hux, I presume..._ Some of my friends on Jakku told me stories about different people in command on Starkiller Base. One of them being Hux, whom everyone mocked in unison at the time, saying he was too uptight like his dick was in a twist, or that he was a total kiss-ass for Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. Once Kylo was mentioned, no one joked. No one would say anything at all. Usually we would all rush off to get back to work.

 

No one knew what Kylo Ren looked like though. He always wore a full face helmet, which also distorted his voice. Maybe he was disfigured under there. Or maybe he just wanted an air of mystery about him. Maybe he was trying to be like Darth Vader. I wasn't even born yet when Darth Vader was in charge, but I know somewhat about him just from my parents telling me.

 

 _Parents_.

 

Thinking back, I hadn't seen my own parents in years. Ever since I became part of the First Order they stopped talking to me. Disowned me. Said I was a disgrace to the family for choosing the Darkness over Light. I didn't do anything wrong; I just wanted to protect them. But I guess I'm not protecting anyone anymore. The First Order could be considered my family now, though unloving and harsh. Maybe one day I can reunite with my parents and they will understand why I did this.

 

I glanced at a small clock on the wall.  _11:57pm_. The trip here took longer than expected. I finished unpacking my knapsack and began to put my clothes in the closet, but 5 sets of my new uniform were already inside. There was barely any space left for my own belongings. "I guess they're expecting me to get rid of my stuff..." I sighed heavily, and tried to squeeze my own clothing into the closet anyway. I shoved the closet door closed until it creaked and finally clicked shut.

 

By this point I was starting to feel too exhausted to do anything else so I figured I would go to sleep and shower in the morning. I set my watch alarm for 5:00am, changed into some thin, loose pajama pants and a shirt, and hurried into bed, which was extra firm and extra uncomfortable, like sleeping on concrete almost. I managed to find a comfortable position and drifted off to sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The loud, high-pitched beeping of my watch alarm jolted me awake. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, the blanket fell from my arms, exposing my skin to the freezing air. "Doesn't anyone know what a heater is on this ship?!" My teeth were chattering as I hurried into the refresher to start the shower. It started out ice cold but gradually warmed up until steam filled up the room. I undressed and quickly got inside, instantly sighing in relief.

 

After a quick shower I got on my new uniform, all in black. I pulled my hair into a tight bun on the back of my head, then tugged on the matching shin-high boots. I gave myself one last look over in the mirror. Everything looked perfect; not a hair out of place, not a loose thread in sight. The fabric on my uniform was perfectly ironed as well.

 

I made my way out of my quarters, looking at all the signs to find the Mess Hall. It was at least a 10 minute walk, which meant less time to eat. I began walking when a droid roaming the halls stopped me. " _Good day, officer. Would you like a ride?_ " I was surprised. The droid had completely ignored all of the Stormtroopers in the hall before asking me!

 

"Oh, uh, yes." The droid called for a hovercart, which appeared within seconds. I got inside and the droid driving it asked where I needed to go. "The Mess Hall, please." The droid beeped and clicked a few times before responding.

 

" _Officers and all other high ranking members of the First Order don't eat in the Mess Hall. They eat in the Courtyard._ " The hovercart began moving, presumably taking me to the Courtyard.

 

After a few minutes of the ride, we passed a large window that was over the Mess Hall. It was filled with at least a few hundred Stormtroopers, some maintenance workers, and other low-ranking people. It looked like absolute chaos inside. A few more minutes went by and the hovercart came to a stop in front of some giant sliding doors. A sign reading "Courtyard" was hanging above, and a smaller sign reading "High-Rank Only" was to the side. I got down from the hovercart, which zoomed away immediately. The doors to the Courtyard would not open without a handprint scan.

 

I placed my right hand over the smooth screen; a green light blinking a few times underneath my hand before pinging once, and the doors opening. I quietly gasped to myself when I saw inside.

 

Not one Stormtrooper was in the Courtyard, nor any other low-ranking people that I could see. There was a line for food but only about 8 people were In it, as opposed to the dozens upon dozens of Stormtroopers waiting in line in the Mess Hall. Another similarly ranked officer to me walked by, nodding once. A server droid glided past me to take away dirty dishes from a table. I got in line and saw all the options for food; and there was a _lot_. Too much to choose from. I grabbed a granola bar and coffee, as I was running out of time to eat a full breakfast at this point.

 

I found a small table to sit by myself. As I sipped the hot coffee I looked around the Courtyard. It was much nicer than the Mess Hall, but still just as cold and unfriendly. Suddenly I heard shouting from across the room. "You  _stupid_ droid! Absolutely  _useless_! I'll have you turned to  _scrap_!" It was General Hux... of course. A droid must've bumped into him while he was eating, spilling his coffee everywhere. The droid recalculated, and began cleaning up the coffee. All around the other officers were staring at Hux, nervous at what he would do. "Quit staring at me, you  _imbeciles_!" We all collectively turned back to our food. Hux stormed out of the Courtyard, shoving another officer who was in his way, into the wall.

 

I had my head turned down so low that I hadn't noticed someone sitting at the table with me. "Hi, mind if I join you?" It was a slightly deep female voice. I looked up and saw another officer standing on the opposite side of the table. Nodding to her, she placed her almost finished tray of food on the table and sat down. "Are you the new officer that came in late last night?" She began eating the rest of her oatmeal with berries.

 

"Yeah, I hope I didn't wake anyone up," I took another sip of my coffee. She snorted at me.

 

"There's always something going on here, all during the day and all during the night. Constant noise." She scraped the last bite of oatmeal out of the bowl. "I'm Officer Elora, by the way." She stuck out her hand for me to shake. I shook it and replied.

 

"Officer [Y/N]. Just got promoted about a week ago." As I took a bite of the granola bar she started to speak but suddenly gasped, looking past me at the entrance to the Courtyard. "What-" I twisted my head to look behind me.

 

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren had entered the Courtyard and was walking briskly to the food line. Everyone got very quiet, carefully watching him. All the officers that were in line hurried out of the way. He walked past them and grabbed a large apple. He made his way back to the entrance but stopped halfway, as if he heard something. He lifted his helmeted head and began to scan the room. Everyone froze, too terrified to even breathe. He looked to his left and caught me staring at him like an fucking idiot. I flipped back around, praying to any higher beings that I would not die on my first day here. He took a few steps in my direction. I felt the worst sense of impending doom flood my body and I'm pretty sure all the blood in my face drained.

 

Officer Elora looked horrified, her eyes as wide as a dinner plate. Kylo stopped coming towards me and decided to exit the Courtyard instead. As soon as the sliding doors shut, it seemed like everyone sighed in relief. Officer Elora exhaled loudly but still looked so worried for me.

 

"Am I already on his shit-list? I'm gonna die, aren't I?" I choked on the rest of my granola bar, too shaken up to even think about eating anymore.

 

"What were you thinking about?! He can read your thoughts, you know!" She sputtered, chugging the rest of her coffee. I gulped hard.

 

"I-I didn't know... that he could-" I hid my face in my hands. "I ju-just was wondering what h-he looked like..." I mumbled. Her eyes couldn't have gotten any bigger.

 

" _WHAT!_ " She hissed. "You'd better  _pray_ he doesn't remember that. You are so  _fucking_ lucky he didn't do anything to you just now!" Officer Elora was exasperated at this point, getting up to get rid of her dishes. "I'm pretty sure you're assigned to the Command Center, too. And that's where he is most often." She walked off, handed her dirty dishes to a cleaning droid, and as she walked past me, whispered, "Just don't make eye contact and  _definitely_ don't think anything that will piss him off. You probably won't get a second chance next time." She pat my shoulder as if to say  _"Please don't die_ " and exited the Courtyard.

 

 I mentally began saying goodbye to everyone I cared about as I shakenly drank the rest of my coffee. My first day was off to a great start.


End file.
